


An Interview

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Blow Job, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “我现在只有一个问题想问您，“他站起身来，微眯着他那双棕色的眼睛，伸出舌头在下唇舔过一轮。“你的男朋友是不是很少和你做爱？——你看我的眼神分明就是想把我摁在桌上操。”





	An Interview

**Author's Note:**

> 二代，pwp，交换职业采访play。ooc。肉很柴，不好吃。超级业余的采访问题。我快饿死了。

门被关上了。躁动感在密闭的空间中微微发散开。那人在桌前兀自整理着。档案夹，录音笔，记者证。他低垂着眼眸，神情自如得很，简直是把董事长办公室当做了起居室。  
“我可以开始录音了吗，肯特先生？”他抬起头，直视着克拉克，手指在录音笔小小的金属开关上摩挲。那是只漂亮的手，修长又骨感，即使只是放在录音笔上也够叫人愉快。克拉克颔首，对方便把手指在开关上按下。  
“我是布鲁斯•韦恩。”他拿着记者证在克拉克面前晃了两下，丝毫没有要让对方看清的意思，“我会问您几个问题。不是财经杂志专访的那种类型，它们会更私人一些。”  
哈，私人问题。克拉克把手肘放到桌上，调整到一个更为舒适的姿势：“这算不上什么新鲜事。老实说，我收到过的私人问题多到超乎你的想象。”  
“我想也是。”韦恩应承道，纸张翻动的声音，“那么我开始了。”韦恩对着手中的资料微微蹙眉，然后保持着这个表情抬头望向克拉克，“鉴于您的社交账号目前感情状态都是‘恋爱’，而您却从未透露过关于自己伴侣的信息，可否与我谈谈您现在的伴侣？”他的语调愈拔愈高，到了最后几乎成了质问的语气。  
克拉克把自己朝座位里移了几分，沉吟半晌答道：“我的伴侣——抱歉我不能向你透露过多信息——可以告诉你的是，他是一位极富魅力的男士 。我们目前还没有更进一步的计划，至于公开关系这些事，我尊重他的意见。”  
“那么祝你们幸福。下一个问题，”韦恩露出一个公式化笑容，“作为一个公众人物，您的私生活是许多人关注的焦点，但您一直鲜少透露有关信息。可否稍微说说您的私生活？”  
“其实我的私生活很简单。”克拉克笑着说，“就是标准定义的简单——没有撞坏的劳斯莱斯，没有一月一换的演员模特，也没有买下酒店的巨额支票那种简单。”  
韦恩没了反应，他低下头对着资料沉默了好一阵，然后啪的一声合上手中的档案夹：“算了。”他说道，语气颇有些凶狠，“准备问题的是我的一个同事，他的问题全都蠢得要命。”  
“我现在只有一个问题想问您，“他站起身来，微眯着他那双棕色的眼睛，伸出舌头在下唇舔过一轮。  
“你的男朋友是不是很少和你做爱？——你看我的眼神分明就是想把我摁在桌上操。”

——

于是事情便成了这样——他仍坐在皮椅上，韦恩却跪到了地上，在他的腿间，低垂着眼眸，神情自如得很，仿佛手中握着的不是男人的阴茎而是什么纯洁无辜的小玩意儿。  
“我大概能知道为什么你的男朋友不愿意和你上床了。”他冷静地评价道，然后在那玩意儿顶端舔了一口，“……真是惊人。”  
克拉克把腿分开，一手扶着座椅的扶手，一手抚上韦恩的后脑，韦恩猛地抬头给了他一记瞪视，而他只是把抓着对方棕发的手握得更紧：“所以你打算把这写进采访稿里吗？”  
“确实挺有报道价值，不过嘛，具体怎样还需要进一步的测评。”韦恩说道。他把测评对象含入口中，用舌细细描摹，在克拉克拉拽他的头发时从喉间挤出细小的呜咽。他会一吞到底，滚动喉头榨出克拉克一阵粗喘，同时隔着眼底氤氲的水汽直视对方。最终当他的测评暂告停止时，克拉克几乎已经硬得发疼。  
接着他起身，贴着克拉克的大腿往上爬，动作慢而优雅，像蛇攀上树干。他终于骑跨到了克拉克的腿上，低下头去撷取枝干末端的果实。他把舌头滑进对方的嘴里，把克拉克的味道递还给他自己。  
先从这个吻里挣开的是韦恩，他面色潮红，喘着粗气，双手却急切地扯起了自己的领带 动作几乎可以说是粗暴的。他把玩着那一小片布料，沉下身来用臀部挤压克拉克的腿间。他把头靠过来，嘴唇几乎要蹭上克拉克的耳垂。“我要把你的眼睛蒙起来，”他哑着声音说，“这样你就可以假装我是你男朋友了。”  
韦恩用一只手便打好了他脑后的结，手法相当专业熟练。克拉克闭上眼睛，感受着眼皮上丝绸的触感。他在黑暗里盲目地伸出手，一路从韦恩的腹部摸到后腰。然后继续向下，颇用力地揉搓那对手感良好的臀瓣。韦恩把脑袋抵在他的肩上，双手揪着他的西装外套，断断续续地成喘着气。  
接着他感觉到韦恩的重心改变，保持着下身不动（以惊人的柔韧度）转过身去，拉开身后办公桌的抽屉，一阵翻找后又转了回来。克拉克把手从他的裤子里拿出来，飞快地解开对方的皮带，把西裤蜕到膝上。韦恩抓住他的右手，用舌头在每一个指节间舔过，往他手上挤了些冰凉的液体，然后又抓着对方的手伸到自己身后。  
克拉克把手指探入他的臀缝间，在入口处轻轻触碰，换来一声满意的闷哼，然而这闷哼又在克拉克把整只食指挤进去的时候改了道，调子一路拔高，直到气息中止。韦恩牵着他的手深深浅浅地抽插着，在指节擦过那块略粗糙的肠壁时呼吸一滞。  
第四根手指加入时韦恩已经硬得流水，他在克拉克身上磨蹭着，隔着衬衫沾湿克拉克的腹肌。他把克拉克的手指抽出来，扶着对方的肩，作势要往下坐。  
但下一秒他就到了那张——大得出奇的——办公桌上，长裤蜕到脚踝，双腿大开着，几乎被折到桌面上。他慌忙伸出手，在半空中抓到某只肌肉结实的手臂。  
“克——”他开口叫道，却被对方捂住了嘴 。  
“嘘，别说话。”克拉克在他耳畔说，“你是我男朋友，要按我的方法来。”  
韦恩好歹松了手：“我要给你打负分，”语气中又带上了几分轻浮，“服务水平真差。”  
但当克拉克抵上他的入口时，他终究还是打了颤：“快点，”他打着颤，却又抬起臀部迎合着对方，“我要等不及了。”  
于是克拉克便遂了他的愿，倾身深埋入他的体内。  
韦恩匆匆咽下快脱出口的一声尖叫，喘着气去捧克拉克的脸：“继续，快点，你让我很失望，快点——”  
克拉克动作起来，他便抖得像片枯叶。“这还不够，你就不能再用力点吗？快，把我操开，快点儿。”他仍旧叨念着，只是不时被自己尖锐的呻吟打断。  
这样的背景音实在是教人无法忍受。克拉克角度一转，擦过某块肠壁，硬生生停下了对方的念白。在那之后韦恩便只发得出无意义的呻吟，直到两人同时结束。  
布鲁斯瘫在桌上躺了好一会儿，然后伸手揭掉克拉克眼睛上的领带。克拉克睁开眼，看到衣衫不整，发丝凌乱，眼角犹带着红痕。他喘着气，眼神有些凶恶地望着克拉克。  
然后他开了口：“听着，别以为我当时没反应就不会嘲笑你了。”布鲁斯捏着克拉克的小臂说——他的语调是尖刻的，但鉴于整个发音过程几乎都只用了鼻腔，听起来却完全是无赖的调调， “我让你自己写采访问题才不是让你写这种东西——你的情趣真是一如既往地糟透了。”  
“我明白，”克拉克说，他咧嘴露出一个过分灿烂的笑，“所以还请您陪我多加练习啊，我的老师。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然写了pwp！！！（一个PG写手的呐喊


End file.
